


In the Shadows

by machka



Category: Bandom: MWK, Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: F/F, Femslash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's best not to think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaia_kyrial](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kaia_kyrial).



> Written as a Secret Santa Bitch fic for the recipient.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because I made it all up.

"Oh, God..."

This was such a bad idea...

She knew it the minute she tried to rise off the toilet seat, when her stomach started doing weird things in her abdomen. She shifted her feet, watching her panties drop to her ankles, and braced her hands on either side of the stall, forcing herself to breathe deeply, until the world stopped tilting crazily around her.

...A very bad idea, indeed.

...Maybe even their worst idea yet.

She knew Alexis was only trying to help; was trying to keep her mind off of the date, off of the distance, off of him, off of _everything_... And that self-same mind made the automatic leap, unbidden and undesired, to the last time she'd been this drunk; how he'd rubbed her back and held her hair as she'd heaved over the toilet...

She swallowed hard at the memory, fighting down a second wave of nausea as her head began pounding even harder.

 _So_ not good...

The muted club music unmuffled itself as the bathroom door swung open, and a familiar voice called her name.

"Jennie? Sweetheart? You okay in here?"

"Um; maybe, kind of..." she replied hesitantly, her voice more than a little uncertain. "Not really?"

"Where are you?" The music was muffled again as the door thumped shut, and the click of high heels against tile echoed in the open space.

"Here," Jennie replied, swiping at the lock with one hand, allowing the stall door to swing inward.

The footsteps sped up in their approach, and then Alexis was leaning against the pillar of the stall, peering in at her.

"You're wasted," she observed cheerfully, and Jennie shot her a withering look.

"No shit, Lex," she retorted tartly. She shifted to rest her forearm against the wall of the small cubicle, and her chin dropped to her chest. "Think it might've had somethin' to do with all them damn shooters you've been buyin' me?"

"Naw," Alexis replied. "I think it's all those shooters you've been _drinking_."

Jennie glanced up a little too quickly, and the corner of Alexis's mouth quirked upward at her friend's struggle to focus on her face.

"Seriously, Jen," she continued gently, "Nobody's twisting your arm tonight -- the only one pouring those shots down your throat is you, girl."

Damn it, she was right. That didn't stop Jennie's brow from creasing into a frown, and it didn't stop Alexis's gentle, knowing smile.

"Well, fuck it -- I'm done!" Jennie declared, pushing herself upright, and Alexis's laughter bounced off the walls as Jennie over-balanced and flailed backwards with a loud curse.

"Yeah, we're definitely cutting you off," Alexis choked, stepping forward to steady her. "Did'ya wipe yet?"

Jennie rolled her eyes -- another mistake, seriously, oh dear God -- and glared up at her best friend. " _No,_ Alexis -- I've been sitting here so fucking long, I've drip-dried... Of course I wiped!" she snarled, watching Alexis dissolve into another bout of giggles. Swearing aloud, Jennie grabbed at her panties and yanked them up to her knees as she tried to rise. "Alexis, honest to _God_ I hate you so fucking much..."

"Easy, sweetie, take it slow... Let's get you upright..."

Jennie would never admit how much she'd relied on Alexis's strength to hold her up as she pulled up her panties and smoothed the front of her skirt.

Nor would she admit how grateful she was to her Lexie-angel for pulling that skirt out of her panties, after she accidentally tucked it in. (It was an easy mistake to make, really, as drunk as she was; and the skirt _was_ kind of short...)

And she certainly couldn't look her in the eye, not even through their reflections, as Alexis both patiently held Jennie upright and washed her hands for her like a child...

And she did her best not to notice how _right_ Alexis's arms felt around her; nor how much strength and comfort she was drawing from the simple act of Alexis being so _near_ ; nor how the other woman was studying her in the mirror, and how her eyes were so similar to his, and how fucking much she looked like her brother in that moment, that it was breaking Jennie's heart...

And she would never let on how close she was to crying at the thought, even as her expression told her best friend all she needed to know.

"You okay?" Alexis whispered in her ear, tightening her arms around Jennie's waist.

Jennie shivered at the contact. Forcing her gaze to lift, she met Alexis's eyes in the mirror and nodded bravely.

"Let's go."

\----------

Their booth was hidden in the darkest corner of the smokey club. Slipping in quietly with Alexis close behind, Jennie leaned against the wall to nurse her nearly-exhausted drink, ignoring the fact that their companions had barely acknowledged her return.

She couldn't really blame them, she supposed -- she hadn't exactly been Miss Congeniality. These were Alexis's friends from work, women she'd only just met, with problems and lives of their own, who didn't give a rat's ass about hers, and with whom she had, oh, approximately _nothing_ in common. Sure, they'd been friendly enough, but they had exhausted their small talk about an hour before, and it was clear they were tired of making the effort.

To make matters worse, the trek from bathroom to table had only intensified her buzz as the alcohol infused her brain, and the bass of the club's music was pounding in her skull like a jackhammer, and then -- oh God -- of all the things they could've played, why did it have to be a house re-mix of that shitty-assed Coldplay song?

And all she could think about was Andy's wide eyes and goofy grin as he launched into a spastic, flailing version of that guy's-- that vlogger, what the fuck was his name...Ronnie? Rickey? Something like that... --that guy's stupid fucking pixel dance during the Idol tour webcasts...cellcasts? What the fuck ever! -- and before she knew it, she was on the verge of fucking _tears_ over that goddamned stupid fucking song.

She propped her elbows on the table and dropped her head into her hands, which formed fists against her temples of their own volition; and she swore she could almost feel Alexis shooting her a worried look.

"Jennie? Sweetie?" Alexis asked, gripping her shoulder lightly, and then "Hey, no..." as it began to shake, and "What's wrong?" as the dam finally burst, and then she was gathering Jennie into her arms, running her hands up and down Jennie's back as her friend wept.

"Oh, honey, don't. What is...what's...oh sweetheart, please don't," she murmured. "I know it's hard, sweetie. Please, _please_ don't cry..."

"God, I miss him," Jennie sobbed, burying her face in the crook of Alexis's neck. She was melting into Alexis's touch, so much like her brother's that it made her physically _ache_... But God, how she craved it; wanted _more_...

"I miss him..." she repeated, her breath ghosting across the flesh she suddenly found beneath her lips, trailing downward as she bowed her head, pressing her mouth to the soft swells of flesh left bare by the neckline of Alexis's blouse. "So, so much..."

Alexis paused, surprised, her hands stilled on Jennie's hips. "Oh, sweetheart," she whispered, dropping her head to nuzzle Jennie's hair. "What--"

"No! N-no kissing," Jennie stammered softly, deliberately avoiding Alexis's face. "Just...please. Touch me, please..."

"Jesus," Alexis exhaled, tightening her grip on Jennie's hips. "That's... _God_."

She gave in almost immediately, slipping her hands beneath Jennie's blouse, stroking her back gently, before dipping in below the waistband of Jennie's skirt to give her ass a firm squeeze.

"Oh!" Jennie's breath hitched against Alexis's chest, and she ground her pelvis into the seat with a groan. "More! God, please..."

"Holy shit -- look, sit up, okay? I've got an idea," Alexis replied quietly.

Jennie shifted back, and Alexis adjusted her position, putting one leg up on the seat behind Jennie as she scooted in close behind her.

"Okay," Alexis said, wrapping her arms around Jennie's waist. "Just lean back...that's it...relax..."

Sighing, Jennie reclined into her friend's comforting warmth and tipped her head back on Alexis's shoulder, letting her eyes slip closed.

"Is this good?" Alexis murmured into her ear, and Jennie nodded.

"What about this?" Alexis asked, sliding her left hand beneath Jennie's blouse to caress her belly.

Jennie answered with a whimper, and Alexis nuzzled her neck gently. "How about now?"

And she ran her hand up Jennie's torso to cup her breast over her bra, teasing Jennie's nipple with her thumb, smiling into Jennie's hair as the point hardened under her touch.

"You like this?" Alexis asked, and Jennie breathed, "God, yes."

"Is this better, then?"

Plunging her hand inside Jennie's bra, Alexis hefted Jennie's breast out of the cup, skimming and circling her thumb over the taut peak of her nipple. Jennie moaned aloud, and Alexis ducked her head, resting her chin on Jennie's shoulder.

Her free hand dropped to the outside of Jennie's thigh, rubbing it gently, getting Jennie used to her touch while she nudged Jennie's skirt up to her hips and out of the way.

"Is this all right?" Alexis muttered, tweaking and rolling Jennie's nipple between her fingers as she stroked across the inside of Jennie's thigh.

"May I touch you here?" she continued, letting her fingertips graze along Jennie's crotch, and Jennie's hips surged forward as she let out a soft cry.

"Is it all right if I touch you there?" Alexis repeated, kneading Jennie's breast lightly. "I have to know it's okay, Jen -- I need to hear you say it. I won't do anything you don't want me to..."

"God! Yes, it's okay," Jennie gasped, arching in Alexis's arms. "Please, Lexie, you gotta, I need it!" She grabbed Alexis's hand at her waist and pulled it between her legs, sobbing aloud. "Please, touch me..."

 _...Touch me like he does, so I can pretend._

"Oh, thank God!" Alexis groaned, curving her hand over Jennie's mound, feeling the desire rolling off Jennie's body like a wave. "Okay, okay, easy, baby," she murmured. "I'm going to make you feel good, I promise..."

Alexis hooked two fingers into the crotch of Jennie's panties, shifting them aside. With her thumb and middle finger, she teased the lips of Jennie's labia apart, brushing lightly over her now-exposed clit with the remaining finger, and Jennie's hips stuttered up into her hand.

Alexis cursed aloud as Jennie's actions slid her finger into Jennie's heat, slicking it with her wetness.

"Jesus _fuck_ , Jennie! Oh my _God_..."

Jennie cried out, and humped up furiously into Alexis's hand.

"No, don't!" Alexis ground out, clenching her teeth for control as Jennie sobbed low in her throat. "No, Jennie. I want you to fuck yourself. Do it, Jennie, c'mon..."

And she watched over Jennie's shoulder as Jennie acquiesced, watched her slide two fingers into her slit, heard her breath catch as she started a slow, rhythmic thrust...

And Alexis rewarded her with a nip on the neck and a growl of encouragement. "That's it, baby. Fuck yourself for me."

She set up a matching rhythm on Jennie's clit, sliding over it and circling it in time with Jennie's thrusts, purring into her ear.

"God, yeah, just like that... No, Jennie, don't you _dare_ move your hips -- keep 'em still, damn it!" she demanded over Jennie's whimpers of protest. "Don't you worry, baby, I'm gonna make you come."

And Jennie had no choice but to comply -- the strobe lights, the near-total darkness, the smoke and the alcohol had set her adrift. Alexis's body pressed up against her, those arms around her, that hand caressing her breast, that finger stroking her clit, that voice in her ear -- those were her anchors in this complete unreality.

"God, baby, I wanna take you home and _taste_ you. I'm gonna eat you out, and fuck you with my tongue, and I'll make you come, so hard, over and over and over again..."

Jennie was moaning now, fucking herself faster, deeper; and Alexis was following her lead, stroking and circling, vibrating and sliding.

"I wanna make you come so fucking hard, Jennie... I want you coming so hard that you scream my name, you hear me?"

Little mewling cries were the only response Jennie was capable of, with the tension beginning to knot in her gut...

"I want you to come so fucking hard, Jennie, that you forget my brother ever _touched_ you like this, understand me? You're _mine_ , Jennie -- _mine!_ "

"L-Le-Lexie, _please_!" Jennie panted, tossing her head back and forth on Alexis's shoulder.

"You wanna come, baby?"

"Nngh--God! Please..."

"Remember this, Jennie -- you're _mine._ "

Several more direct strokes over her clit, and Jennie was coming, _hard,_ hard enough to see spots of light behind her scrunched-tight eyelids, hard enough that her body jerked in Alexis's arms, and so hard that a keening wail left her lips in the form of Alexis's name.

\----------

The cab ride home was a blur of hands, tongues and teeth. She didn't remember stumbling into Alexis's apartment, she didn't remember exactly when their clothes went missing, but she sure as shit would never forget Alexis's lips against hers, or Alexis's mouth on her breasts, or her demanding hands on Jennie's sex.

And the image of Alexis sprawled between her legs, staring up into Jennie's eyes as she paused in mid-lick with her tongue flattened and vibrating against Jennie's clit, with her messy hair and swollen red lips and pupils blown wide with lust and desire...

Let's just say that Alexis kept her promises, and kept them well.

\----------

...Hours later, she crept from Alexis's bed to the chair by the window, and fished in her purse for her cellphone.

 _It's too late to call him..._

 _...It's too late for a lot of things._

Blinking back the tears, she entered a quick text message, sending it on its way before finally giving in.

"Jennie?"

Her head jerked up out of her hands as she turned back toward the bed.

Alexis was sitting up in the middle of it, the bed-sheets pooling around her waist, her nipples dark against the pale flesh of her bare breasts. She looked worried again, and Jennie shot her a brave, watery smile.

"Are you all right?" Alexis asked softly, and the concern in her voice nearly broke Jennie's heart.

"...Yeah," she replied haltingly. "I'll be fine."

Alexis's eyebrows rose at the implied future tense, but to Jennie's relief, she didn't press any further. She only extended her arms, opening them up to Jennie, inviting her in.

"Come back to bed, sweetheart," she murmured, and Jennie complied.

\--------------------

"....Andy!"

He startled at the sound of Neal's voice so close to his ear, and nearly dropped his beer to the floor.

"Damn, Andy," Neal was saying, "What's up, man? You looked like you were a million miles away."

Andy sighed and slumped back into his seat. "Naw, only about twenty-eight hundred miles is all," he replied, and tipped the bottle back.

"Mmmm," Neal replied, nodding his understanding. "You miss her."

"That's an understatement," Andy muttered, rolling the bottle restlessly between his hands. "Tomorrow's our anniversary."

"Ah, I get it," Neal murmured back. "That definitely makes it wor--"

"How the fuck did you do it for so long, man?" Andy interrupted, raising his gaze to meet Neal's. "How could you stand being so far apart?"

Andy couldn't miss the hard look in his friend's eyes as Neal settled onto the couch beside him. "Well, to be honest, Andy, it sure as fuck wasn't easy," Neal replied, scrubbing his face with his hands. "I mean, there were e-mails and texts and phone calls and all that shit, but -- it wasn't the same as being there with her, and in the end, it wasn't enough." He sighed softly and shrugged his shoulders. "It fucking _sucked._ "

"Did you ever wonder if..." Andy began, and abruptly reconsidered, snapping his mouth shut on the thought, but too late.

"...'Did I ever wonder if' what?" Neal asked softly. "Did I ever wonder if she'd found somebody there, if she was spending time with someone else? If she was replacing me with someone who was there, and accessible, and _available_ , when I wasn't?"

Andy lowered his eyes to the mouth of his bottle, and wished to God he'd never brought it up.

"All the time, man," Neal continued in a low voice, answering both of their questions succinctly. " _All_ the fucking _time_. That doesn't mean she was ever _doing_ that, or that she didn't love me, man... It just would've meant she was lonely, and that she missed me; and I would've rather had her feeling _that_ way than not missing me at all, y'know?"

Andy blinked against a sudden rush of tears. "Would you have wanted to know if she had?" he asked.

"Wouldn't have changed a damn thing," Neal responded with a sharp laugh, but a glance over at his friend sobered him instantly. He paused, studying Andy's face a moment before replying. "...I don't know, man," he answered. "Would you?"

Andy shrugged and shook his head. "I-I'm not sure I could take it," he said.

"It doesn't mean she _is_ , Andy...but how would it be any different than us?" Neal murmured. Reaching out, he cupped Andy's chin lightly, turning his head to meet his gaze. "Do you think _she'd_ want to know?"

"No," Andy breathed. "...I don't know..."

"Some things...it's not that they're necessarily better left unspoken; but they're better left in the dark, man; kept hidden in the shadows for as long as they're needed," Neal whispered, sliding his thumb along Andy's jaw, watching as Andy's lips parted slightly for a hitching breath. "That's what scares you."

He let his arm fall as he rose, and extended a hand.

"C'mon, man, let's go upstairs, all right? Things will be better in the morning, I promise."

Andy glanced from his beer, to Neal's face, and then back down again. With a sigh, he leaned forward, set the bottle on the table, and slipped his hand into the other man's.

\----------

The soft chime of his cell phone jolted him from his sated stupor, before the sweat on his skin had even had a chance to dry.

He shot a quick glance over his shoulder at his bedmate, but Neal remained undisturbed, snoring softly with his back turned.

Andy slid carefully from beneath the covers, stifling a groan, and padded gingerly to the dresser, pressing the wake button on his phone.

 _happy anni, peas. miss u sfm... <3 u._

Andy closed his eyes and drew a heavy breath before tapping out a reply.

 _happy anni 2u, jennye. i <3 u2._

"...More than you know," he whispered into the night.

He hit 'send' and powered off his phone. Cursing himself softly, he crept back to bed and slipped beneath the sheets. As if on cue, Neal rolled over in his sleep and curled his body around Andy's, folding him into an embrace.

With a stuttered sigh, Andy melted against him and closed his eyes, sinking into the darkness.


End file.
